1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film and a display device provided with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panel functions have been provided for portable liquid crystal terminals typified by smartphones and other liquid crystal display devices. Liquid crystal display devices for which such touch panel functions are provided are mainly of external types formed by attaching a touch panel onto a liquid crystal display device in the related art.
Since a liquid crystal display device and a touch panel are separately produced and then integrated an external type thereof has a problem in that the thickness or the weight is increased.
In order to solve such a problem (the thickness or the weight) of the external type, a so-called on-cell type liquid crystal display device provided with a touch panel in which a conductive layer for a touch panel is incorporated between a liquid crystal cell and a polarizer of the liquid crystal display device (for example, JP2008-009750A) has been disclosed. JP2008-009750A discloses an embodiment in which a conductive layer for a touch panel is disposed on a polarizing plate and an indium tint oxide (ITO) layer as the conductive layer for a touch panel.
Further, due to recent demands for reduction in film thickness and cost reduction of a liquid crystal display device, a reduction in film thickness of members and a reduction in the number of members of a smart phone or the like used in small and medium-sized markets have been studied. A polarizer of the related art has a configuration in which protective films are bonded to the front and back surfaces of the polarizer, but products from which protective films on one or both surfaces are removed have been developed due to the above-described demands (for example, JP4691205B).